


Hunger

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Food Play, G!P, Oneshot, Smut, g!p Mikasa, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa comes up with an interesting way to bring Sasha's love of food and her love of sexy times together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For you, scribbs. Thanks for the prompt, and for being so damn awesome all the time. And brofriend, hope you enjoy this too.

SoMo's rendition of 'Ride It' drifted through the cool evening air. The bass was still enough to vibrate through the wooden floor, even though the volume had been turned down.

Sasha's lips trembled before they parted, and Mikasa smirked down at her.

"Ssh," she said softly, lifting a single grape to Sasha's mouth. "You can't make a single noise, or you lose."

It was a delicious game of food play. Sasha was seated on a chair in the centre of their bedroom, fully clothed. Mikasa, dressed as well, was offering bits of food here and there in between touches. The rules were simple. Sasha was to eat, to endure, without moving or making a sound. Should she do either, she would be forced to remove an article of clothing. If she survived the round, Mikasa would meet the same fate. So far Mikasa had lost her shoes and socks.

Like strip poker, but minus the poker and plus the food.

The grape slipped into Sasha's mouth and she eagerly chewed on it, darkened eyes gleaming up at Mikasa through lowered lids. Mikasa lightly caressed Sasha's lower lip with a finger, then trailed it over to her jaw and throat, enjoying the way her touch sent shivers through Sasha's body.

Next up was a fresh strawberry coated in warm, gooey chocolate. Sasha's eyes nearly popped out of her head simply seeing it, and seemed to widen further as it lifted to her lips. Mikasa changed her mind just before Sasha could sink her teeth in, and placed one end of the strawberry into her own mouth instead. Then she leaned closer, and allowed Sasha to take the fruit from her lips. She did, eagerly, and licked the remaining chocolate from Mikasa's lower lip. Mikasa didn't pull away immediately, instead staying to kiss her, taste the chocolate and strawberry on her tongue. She loved the heat of Sasha's mouth, the way Sasha's tongue slid against her own, so powerful and talented. Before she could pull away and fetch the next bit of fruit, Sasha groaned and bit down on her lip.

"And I win," Mikasa said, straightening to smile down at Sasha. "Take something off."

Sasha collapsed against the chair, groaning. She covered her face with her hands. "I am not going to survive this night." She stood and removed her shirt, much to Mikasa's surprise. She wore a pretty red bra underneath, one that lifted her breasts and accentuated her cleavage. The tightness in Mikasa's pants doubled, making her breath hitch and her eyes cloud over with desire. Part of her wanted to end the game there, take Sasha to bed and ravish her, but she wanted to draw it out for as long as she could. So she allowed Sasha to sit down again, waited for her to grip onto the arm rests, and then abandoned the fruit bowl for the box of liquor chocolates.

Sasha pressed her lips together and relaxed against the seat, obviously determined to make it through this round. But she never made it past the third chocolate, and sighed at herself while she removed her pants. Underneath was a matching red G-string, making Mikasa groan this time.

"You're so good at this," Sasha complained, taking her seat once more.

Saving Abel's "Addicted" started to play, and it took every ounce of control for Mikasa to move onto the next round. She moved the chocolates aside—Sasha watching with grief—and pulled a bowl closer filled with more savoury things—not too sexy, but when it came to Sasha, any type of food was sexy food.

Mikasa lifted a tooth pick stabbed through cherries and a string of bacon wrapped around them, cooked until they were nice and crispy. She almost laughed at the look on Sasha's face, but didn't and lifted it slowly. Sasha pulled the whole thing from the stick, swallowing almost without chewing. Mikasa moved to stroke her lips again, but Sasha took the opportunity and caught her fingertips between her lips. Mikasa would have pulled back, but then Sasha looked up at her and she was caught.

Sasha's tongue warmed her skin, sliding over the tips of her fingers. And then Sasha slid lower, her warm mouth taking Mikasa's fingers in. Mikasa didn't care that Sasha had just moved and lost the round, or that this game was still on. All she could focus on was her fingers in Sasha's mouth, the sensation of warmth and wetness. She wanted more than that, suddenly, and finally gave in to her desire.

"We're done," she said evenly, pulling her hand away to remove her clothing. Sasha blinked at her but followed her lead and took her clothes off. Before she was even done undressing Mikasa was on her, strong hands at her hips, mouth and tongue attacking her own.

Sasha moaned loudly and pulled Mikasa to her, against her, lost her hands in Mikasa's dark hair. Mikasa led them over to the bed and then allowed Sasha to slide over the sheets. She was beautiful, laying there in the shallow candle light, naked and eager. She was panting and flushed, and from where Mikasa was leaning, she could see that Sasha was already more than wet enough. But first, she wanted her own dessert.

Mikasa slid forward to kiss Sasha's lips. They stayed that way for a while, simply kissing, gasping against each other. Sasha wrapped her legs around Mikasa's waist and gasped when Mikasa's hardness slid against her. She knew what Sasha wanted with the way she shuddered, the way her abdomen clenched. But Mikasa would save that for last.

She left Sasha's lips to bite gently at her neck, leaving a mark or two. With her fingertips she traced gentle patterns against Sasha's chest, then took a nipple. Sasha gasped, bucked upwards into her. Mikasa used her other hand to hold Sasha down, and then slid a little lower down her body until she could take the other nipple between her lips, lavish is with her tongue. Sasha's breasts were especially sensitive, so she moaned the loudest as Mikasa sucked at one nipple, then the other. After she was satisfied that Sasha's nerves were on fire, Mikasa slid all the way down her stomach, kissing and nipping the flushed skin, and then settled between her legs. Sasha wasn't looking at her. She had her head thrown back, an arm thrown over her eyes.

When Mikasa's tongue swept over her swollen clit, Sasha jerked and glanced down at her. She did it again with the flat of her tongue, and then drew Sasha's clit into her mouth to suckle on it. Sasha groaned. She had one hand in Mikasa's hair, encouraging her.

"Mikasa," she breathed. "Don't tease me, please. I'm aching for you."

Mikasa needed no more begging. She slipped two long fingers into Sasha and gently scraped her teeth over Sasha's clit, then drew circles over it with the tip of her tongue. In no time Sasha was rocking back against her fingers, inner walls pulsing and clamping to draw her in deeper. Mikasa's own body was aflame, wet and hard with desire. She felt her hardness ache and throb, and no doubt the reddened head was glistening already.

Mikasa added a third finger, slowed the pacing of her thrusts but increased the swipe of her tongue, and then Pretty Ricky's "Grind on Me" filled the room and Sasha came with a loud, satisfied cry. She shuddered, her toes curled and her thighs pressed tightly against Mikasa's face until she finally collapsed and her muscles relaxed.

Mikasa licked her lips. "You taste amazing," she said softly. She caressed Sasha's still quivering thighs, pressed a few kisses there.

"Your tongue is amazing," Sasha rasped. "You make me come so hard."

Mikasa crawled along Sasha's body to draw her into another kiss, making sure the heated flesh between her legs slid against Sasha's swollen lips, reminding her that Mikasa was just as hot, but not as satisfied.

"You're amazing," Mikasa breathed. "And beautiful."

Sasha pressed her thighs to Mikasa's hips, and then flipped them over so that she was on top. She grinned down at Mikasa, licked her lips. "You flatter me."

Mikasa ran her hands over Sasha's hips. She could feel that her face was intensely flushed, and the throbbing between her legs had only gotten worse. If Sasha didn't slide onto her soon, then she would end up begging.

Sasha, however, had other plans. She reached over for the bowl of strawberries and lifted one to her mouth.

"These are really nice," she said around a mouthful. She rocked her hips gently, sliding against Mikasa and making her squirm, and then reached for another strawberry. The chocolate dripped from the fruit onto Sasha's chest, sliding done to her belly button. Mikasa watched it, wanting to lean forward and lick it up, but Sasha had a hand pressed to her stomach, keeping her in place. Sasha was playing with her, teasing her. Every time she put a strawberry in her mouth, she let a bit of chocolate drip onto her breasts and stomach, and then rocked her hips. Mikasa could feel Sasha's wetness leak onto her throbbing member, which made it intensely worse. Eventually, Mikasa couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasha," she gasped. "Please."

"Please what?" Sasha was grinning. She casually snacked on another Strawberry, eyes bright and fiery, hips rocking back and forth against Mikasa. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Please," Mikasa gripped her hips tightly. "Ride me."

Sasha sucked in a deep breath, and Mikasa could feel how she shuddered. She bit into her lip and watched as Sasha wrapped a hand around her length, and then positioned the head at her entrance. She slid down slowly at first, allowing Mikasa to stretch her as far as she could go, and then she dropped down and Mikasa released a long, heavy breath. Sasha was so warm, wrapped around her, fluttering and clenching the way she was.

To deepen the mood, Far's "My Pony" started to play.

Sasha started moving, lifting her hips and then dropping down. Mikasa gasped at the sweet friction, at how Sasha slid against her. It was pure bliss, sending shocks of pleasure from her groin to her toes and fingertips. The rhythm was also torturously slow, since Sasha seemed to be in the teasing kind of mood. She was watching Mikasa closely, a look of concentration and lust on her face. Mikasa sat up to capture her lips, unable to stop herself. Sasha finally moaned into her mouth, still sliding up and down, riding Mikasa's hard cock like it was the only thing she could do.

"Mikasa," she gasped, arms winding around Mikasa's neck and pulling her close. She bit into her lip.

"You feel so good, Sasha," Mikasa told her softly. She wrapped a hand around Sasha's hip and changed the rhythm, the angle. Sasha quickly relinquished control and allowed Mikasa to take over, thrusting her hips upwards to meet Sasha's descents. With her free hand, Mikasa leaned against the mattress for balance.

They were tired, and sweaty, but neither noticed as they lost themselves in the intimacy and pleasure. Warmth spread out over their skin, consuming them. Mikasa could barely understand anything other than Sasha. Her taste, her smell, the feel of her skin, the sound of her breathy sighs and horny moans. Mikasa enjoyed the open look of pure pleasure on Sasha's face, and then she was coming, spilling everything she had inside of Sasha, as she came too, clamping and fluttering, milking Mikasa for every bit of come that she had. When it was over, they collapsed, Mikasa's cock still buried deep inside of Sasha.

They remained still and quiet as they recovered, their heavy breaths and thumping heartbeats all they could hear. And then Sasha groaned, and pressed her face to Mikasa's shoulder, gasping.

"I'm hungry," she complained.

Mikasa sighed, and then pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies before the cool air could chill them. She pressed a kiss to Sasha's brow. "I know you are, but you should sleep now. You've eaten too much already."

Sasha chuckled and agreed, and then Mikasa wrapped her up in a tight hug, and together they fell asleep, satisfied and sated.


End file.
